Cargo control tracks are commonly mounted upon the wall or floor of cargo compartments of trucks, vans, boxcars, aircraft, and the like, and fittings to which straps are affixed cooperate with the track to bind cargo and prevent shifting thereof within the compartment. Usually, the fittings are removable from the track by various types of release features, and typical fittings of this type are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,984,885 and 3,017,679.
With fittings which releasably attach to the track there is frequent loss or damage of the fittings and associated strap due to carelessness and in many applications there is the need for a captive fitting which cannot be released from the associated cargo control track, but which may be readily located upon the track.
Heretofore, captive fittings have not been satisfactory due to excessive costs of the track or fitting, and the desired simplicity of construction, function and operation has not heretofore been achieved.
It is an object of the invention to provide a cargo control track with a captive fitting which is of very economical manufacture, yet is dependable in operation and readily operated by one hand.
Another object of the invention is to provide a cargo control track with a captive fitting wherein the track is of an economical construction, and may be readily formed by high production fabrication techniques.
A further object of the invention is to provide a cargo control track with a captive fitting wherein the fitting consists of three stamped metal plate members, two of which are identical, and each of the plate members is associated with a strap loop, the tension within the strap loop when under load producing a locking action which prevents movement of the fitting relative to the track.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a captive fitting for a cargo control track wherein locking of the fitting to the track is achieved by the tension within the strap with which the fitting is associated.
An additional object of the invention is to provide a captive fitting for use with a flexible strap loop wherein the fitting is lockable to a control track and releasable therefrom, releasing being accomplished by the deformation of the strap loop material.
In the practice of the invention the cargo control track is of a U-shaped configuration having a base which is mounted upon the cargo compartment wall, or may be recessed within the compartment floor. The track includes parallel legs extending from the base, and flanges outwardly project from the ends of the legs in spaced parallel relationship to the track base. Aligned notches are defined in the track adjacent the intersection of the legs and associated flanges, and these notches may constitute openings, or indentations.
The three fitting components are stamped sheet metal plates mounted upon a loop in the load restraining strap. Two of the fitting plates constitute side plates of identical construction each having hook portions which extend over the track flanges. The third plate comprises a keeper located intermediate the side plates, and as with the side plates, includes a strap loop receiving opening or slot. The keeper includes a projection which aligns with the track notches, and is forced into the notches by tension within the strap loop. Accordingly, the strap is fixed to a predetermined location of the track when in use.
Upon release of the strap loop tension the keeper plate may be readily removed from the track notches by pulling the keeper away from the track. This action separates the side plates, permitting the strap loop to deform, and with the keeper removed from the track the fitting side plates may slide along the track for relocation as desired.
When the cargo control equipment is not in use, merely the weight of the strap is sufficient to force the keeper into engagement with a track notch and prevent undesirable movement of the fitting upon the track even though no tension is within the strap.